


The only one for me

by zazajb



Series: My Hero [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> An instinctive reaction inspires a serious case of hero worship... <br/>Part 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only one for me

Title: The only one for me  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team  
Spoilers – none that I’m aware of - set mid TW S2  
Summary: An instinctive reaction inspires a serious case of hero worship...   
  
Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto, tw_proper & TW_classic [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Iantosdreamer & I were missing the redisourcolour challenges so we challenged each other: Theme – Hero worship, her words for me: transport, silk, uniform ‘I think about you day and night’

This also meets challenge 4 for tw_classic: gifts

** The only one for me **

Ianto was content as he leant against the railings outside the Tourist office, his hands wrapped around a fragrant mug of his favourite blend in the warm autumn sunshine as he gazed out across the bay. It was but a moment of calm amongst the frantic activities that usually filled his days and he treasured these rare occasions... He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the light tang of salty air. Breathing out slowly he smiled, the action curving the corners of his still kiss swollen mouth as he thought of his beloved Captain...

Before Jack had rushed off, taking Gwen, Owen and Tosh with him, to deal with an infestation of Termnunths in Barry, he’d been on his knees under his desk doing his utmost to distract his Welshman from his monthly update with Her Majesty who was surprisingly interested in their daily routine and encounters with alien life-forms... Ianto’s smile faltered as he pondered whether it was, in fact, rather disrespectful to allow your partner to instigate the promise of a mind numbing blow job whilst talking weevils and vinvocci with your monarch... Concluding that as Jack hadn’t actually managed to get his trousers undone before the rift alert had dragged him away, so technically it didn’t count...

Chuckling at the quiet thrill that shot through his body and the warm glow that spread outwards from his belly simply at the thought of his handsome Captain...he was totally smitten – he knew it...Jack knew it...the team knew it and were mostly happy for them...Owen got a bit pissy when he caught them _experimenting_ on his autopsy table and when their antics delayed his coffee deliveries..! Turning his back on the sea, he watched as the citizens of Cardiff went about their busy lives...his eyes idly following the tight buttocks of a young man in a smart black uniform as he climbed down from the cab of his van, the signature attire of DW Transport... His eyes fixed on those pert cheeks, Ianto’s mind drifted as he recalled an intensely satisfying loving session in his own black uniform and red cap...Jack became putty in his hand as soon as he suggested any role play in that particular outfit...

Lost in pleasant day dreams, Ianto noticed without really seeing, that a motorbike had pulled up alongside the delivery truck and the rider leaning towards the young man as he prepared to unload his delivery of whatever high end value goods...DWT was a reputable carrier favoured by jewellers and similar businesses... Ianto assumed the biker was needing directions and was startled out of his gentle musings when the leather-clad rider pulled a gun and dug it into the side of the delivery man’s neck... With the keys handed over the robber swung the pistol and hit the young man hard with the butt, sending him tumbling to the ground, blood running from the wound on his head...

As Ianto was pulling his mobile from his pocket to direct dial Detective Swanson, the biker reached down to grab the small packet from the injured man’s hand, tucked it into his jacket and fired his engine, turning his bike towards the seafront as people suddenly noticed what was happening and came to the man’s aid... Shoving his phone away without making the call, Ianto put his mug down and reached into his jacket pocket for the miniature stun gun he always carried, preferring non-lethal means if possible...

The bike approached and he turned away, feigning nonchalance before launching himself at the rider who was just beginning to pick up speed and jamming the stun gun against the robber’s throat as he squeezed the trigger... The bike went down as the rider stiffened with the shock before lapsing into unconsciousness...Ianto went with it, allowing his body to fall with the momentum before diving into a judo roll and resuming his feet approximately five feet away from the prone man and his now crumpled bike. Striding back over to the limp figure, Ianto grabbed him away from the vehicle and flipped him onto his front, pressing him into the tarmac with an elegant shoe as one hand quickly loosened his tie and he tugged it from his collar. Bending down he grasped the man’s arms and tied them securely behind his back as the effects of the stun began to lift and the robber let out a low moan...

Satisfied with his actions, Ianto now dug his phone out and made the call to Kathy Swanson, standing with his foot firmly in the middle of his captive’s back until he was relieved by a uniformed officer. He handed over the stolen package and went over to see the young man who was now sat in an ambulance having his head wound treated by a paramedic. At the sight of Ianto’s concerned face the young man leapt up and held out his hand, “...thank you, thank you...” he stuttered breathlessly, grasping Ianto’s hand and shaking it warmly, “...you’re my hero...” his voice hushed as he gazed with undisguised admiration at the now blushing Welshman.

Ianto patted the young man’s hand. “I just wanted to make sure you’re ok...er..?”

“Tim...Tim Rawlings...”

“Well, I’m glad you’re ok, Tim... I need to go and give my statement to Detective Swanson now...you take care...” Ianto turned away and headed back towards the Tourist office where Kathy was waiting for him.

“Hey..!” Tim called after him...”I don’t know your name..?”

“Jones...Ianto Jones...”

By the time Ianto had finished giving his statement Jack and the others were back and eagerly awaiting Ianto’s coffee and tale of his heroic deed...

Ianto made coffee and briefly told them what’d happened, making it sound bland and boring... He shrugged his shoulders dismissively when they proclaimed him a hero and began his clearing up... Jack grinned at the team and sent them home so he could do his own bit of hero worship, leading the young man down to his cubby hole where he took up from where he left off earlier – this time with no Queen Elizabeth II to distract his gorgeous Welshman, unwrapping him carefully and loving him with a tenderness and reverence that left them both trembling...

Jack brushed the hair from Ianto’s sweat soaked brow and kissed him softly. “You ok..?”

“Mmmmnn..!” was all Ianto could manage to mumble, his brain still dizzy from the combination of Jack’s mind blowing kisses and the intensity of his climax...

Jack grinned and tugged him gently towards the shower to worship him some more...

Several days later, Ianto was restocking the leaflet racks in the Tourist office when the door opened to reveal Tim, a plaster on his temple from his injury and a small box in his hand. “Hi..!” he said shyly, “I got you this...it’s just a small thank you...”

Ianto took the box and opened it. It was a new pale pink silk tie... “I thought you might appreciate a new one seeing as how you had to use yours to tie up that bloke who robbed me...”

Smiling, Ianto shook Tim’s hand warmly and the two men chatted for several minutes. In his office Jack leant forward to stare at the screen as the CCTV picked up Ianto’s visitor. His eyes narrowed as he noted the frequent touches of his Welshman’s arm by the visitor...who was he and what was he doing giving _his_ Ianto presents..? He groped in his pocket for his phone, pressing #1 on his speed dial...

Ianto glanced at the display as his phone rang, “Jack..? Yeah, all restocked...be there in a moment...” He slid his phone back into his pocket and turned back to Tim. “I have to get back to work...thanks again for the tie and I’m glad you’re ok...” He watched as the young man left the building and walked away before moving to the door to turn the sign over to _closed._ Pressing the button for the hidden door, he headed back to the main hub and his Captain...

Jack snapped the CCTV feed off and smiled triumphantly, unwanted visitor dispatched, now to find out who he was...which actually turned out to be really easy as Ianto brought coffee and showed him the tie, explaining who Tim was and why he’d brought him the gift... Not only did Jack get all the answers he wanted, it gave him the perfect excuse to hero worship his gorgeous Welshman all over again, leaving them panting and breathless on his tiny bed... That tie had come in really handy Jack thought as he reached up to undo Ianto’s hands, the young man immediately sliding them round his neck as he dragged him down for a steamy kiss, tongues tangling happily as they melted into each other...

The next day flowers were delivered to the Tourist office...a dozen red roses...the card was unsigned save for the message _I think about you day and night...my hero... xxx_

Ianto was amazed – Jack had never sent him flowers before... He put them in water and made the coffee, sliding onto Jack’s lap to kiss him to heaven and back, the older man giving himself happily to his Welshman’s soft and sensual lips and tongue that explored every contour of his Captain’s mouth possessively, leaving Jack a quivering heap as his lower body strained against the woefully inadequate friction of his trousers...

“Wow! What was that for..? Not that I’m complaining...coffee and kisses is a winning combination in my book!“ Jack grinned lecherously and wrapped his arms more tightly around the young man...

“Just showing my appreciation...sir...and the roses are lovely...”

“What roses?”

“Huh? You _didn’t_ send them?”

“Send what?”

“Jack! Did you send me a dozen red roses this morning?”

“No...” guilty...maybe he should...

“Shit! That means it was Tim...he’s becoming a problem...he’s been hanging around outside the Tourist office all week...”

“You want me to deal with him?” Jack couldn’t help the possessive growl that accompanied the words... _his Ianto..._

“No, I’ll do it...you still coming over to the flat tonight?”

“Yeah, you go early and relax and I’ll pick us up some dinner on my way in about an hour...” Jack pressed another kiss to Ianto’s deliciously pink kiss swollen lips, smiling into the kiss as the young man moaned happily and tangled his hands in his Captain’s hair... Many long and knee-melting minutes later they came up for air and Ianto regretfully disentangled himself from Jack’s embrace...

“See you at home...” Jack watched as Ianto’s pert backside vanished from his field of vision and he turned his attention reluctantly back to the urgent file that needed finishing before he could join his young lover...the images rolling through his brain spurred him on to finish it far sooner than anticipated and he happily switched the rift alert to his wrist strap before heading down to the underground garage and the SUV, a broad grin on his face as he realised he’d probably be in time to catch Ianto in the bath...

Meanwhile, Ianto had walked home, hands tucked in his pockets as he ran through his options for dealing with Tim’s obsession with him...there was the kind way, the-cruel-to-be-kind way and then there was the Torchwood way... He’d think about it and decide in the morning... He swiped his keycard and walked up to the first floor, letting himself in and stepping over the piles of mail – he’d been at the hub for the past four days so the place felt a bit ‘unloved’...

He put the heating on and lit the scented candles...that would soon have it feeling like home again...as he wandered into the bedroom and quickly made the bed with fresh sheets, his heartbeat quickening as he thought ahead to the coming night... He stripped his clothes off, smiling ruefully as he removed his boxers – he was already hard at the thought...he resisted the urge to deal with it knowing that Jack wouldn’t be long and he wanted a soak in the bath first...

Padding naked to the bathroom, he turned the taps on and added some bubbles... The bath filled quickly and he had a toe dipped in the water when the doorbell rang. Cursing Jack for forgetting his key again he hurried to the door and opened it without looking, turning away back towards the bathroom...”I was just getting in the bath! Shove the dinner in the kitchen and then you can come and wash my back...” he chuckled, a deep thoaty sound that was laden with suggestion...

“Ianto...I knew you wanted me...”

“Oh fuck!” Ianto spun round to face his visitor – who wasn’t Jack – and then spun back the other way as he realised he was stark naked... “Stay there!” he ordered as he bolted into his bedroom for a towelling robe.

Tim was gazing around the room, his eyes narrowing at the many pictures of Ianto with Jack or the rest of the team...

Ianto came back, now wrapped into the towelling robe. “You can’t be here, Tim...I’m sorry, I thought you were Jack or I’d never have let you in...”

“But I love you, Ianto! We can be together...you can get rid of Jack...or I can...”

Ianto sighed as he realised that it was going to be the Torchwood way... “Let’s have a drink and talk about it...you can tell me what I should say to Jack...you know, break it to him gently...Scotch?” He poured two generous measures and slipped a dose of level 2 retcon into one, enough to erase the entire week... He patted the sofa next to him and put an arm around the young man as he sank down.

“To us...” he said, raising his glass and clinking them together, sipping his own carefully... watching as Tim knocked his back in two gulps talking animatedly about all the things they were going to do... It didn’t take long for the retcon to kick in, the young man stopping in the middle of a sentence as he fell into a deep sleep. Ianto got up and leant down to press a light kiss on his forehead, “sorry, Tim, but Jack is the only one for me...”

Outside the still-open door Jack had listened as Ianto had appeared to plan a life with his young fan, hoping against hope that it wasn’t real, his eyes filling with tears as he heard the heartfelt declaration... He pushed the door open, carrying the bag of Chinese he’d picked up on the way and dumping it in the kitchen before returning to the lounge. Ianto came back out of the bathroom, jumping when he saw Jack gazing down at the unconscious young man...

“I retconned him...he was...”

“I heard...” He reached out to grab Ianto’s lapels and hauled the Welshman in for a searing kiss, passion bruising lips . Staggering to one side they kissed hard, tongues duelling for supremacy as fingers fisted through hair and soft moans were lost against each other’s mouths... Ianto felt his knees buckle as everything that was _Jack_ flooded his senses and he was breathless and trembling when he was finally released, gazing into Jack’s eyes to drown in the intensity of emotion that blazed out of them. He melted against his Captain, his heart leaping as Jack whispered in his ear “...and you’re the only one for me...” moving back to reclaim his lips once more and they gave themselves to the moment...

End

Requested sequel - hope you enjoy!  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/30545.html>

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
